If Only it Were You
by kimba kano
Summary: Rei struggles to tell Kai how he feels about him, but what if everything didnt go smoothly? KaixRei, please review!
1. Chapter 1

This has some yaoi in it, so if you're not into that then simply don't read on.  
I don't own beyblade, blah blah.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Rei sat staring at Kai. Kai was in yet another training battle with Tyson. They were really   
going at it, though Kai seemed to have the upper hand.   
  
Rei started at Kai's strong arms. His beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
'If only' He thought 'if only.'  
  
Kai noticed Rei staring at him and a slightly puzzled look came over his face. The moment   
of distraction allowed Tyson to gain the upper hand, knocking Kai's blade out of the small   
training arena.  
  
Tyson let out an excited yell prompting a death glare from Kai.  
  
'Damn, Ive got to stop staring.' Rei thought to himself.  
  
It was the last battle for the day since it was getting dark so they all headed back the hotel   
room for dinner. They decided to order room service.  
  
Rei found himself barely touching his food, spending the time staring at Kai.   
  
He knew he had to do something about the situation soon.   
  
How could he tell Kai he had feelings for him? Kai might hate him forever.  
  
He could simply deny his feelings for Kai, something he wasn't even sure he could do.   
  
He didn't like either option.  
  
'Kai could never love me' he thought to himself 'Im just being silly...and..uhh...' his   
thoughts trailed off as Kai and Tyson began yet another argument about Tyson's table   
manners. At least he had an excuse for staring at Kai now.  
  
Tyson and Kai exchanged heated words, the fight ending with Kai storming off into the   
kitchen and Tyson storming off into his room, slamming the door.  
  
"I better go try to calm him down." Max said and set off after Tyson.  
  
Rei nodded distantly.  
  
"Are you all right Rei?" Kenny asked "You barely touched your food."  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine, just not hungry I guess." Rei replied.  
  
Kenny didn't seem convinced but let it drop.  
  
Rei stood up and began cleaning up the plates left by his team-mates. "Need any help?"   
Kenny asked. "No, Ive got it" Rei replied.  
  
"OK, well I'll just be in my room working on the blades with Dizzi, probably best to let Kai   
cool down." Kenny said, walking off.  
  
Rei had soon stacked the plates. Trying his best not to drop food scraps everywhere, he   
picked them up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
As he strode through the kitchen door he ran straight into someone coming the other way.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
With a crash of breaking plates they both fell to the floor.  
  
The plates fell chaotically around them, getting gravy in Kai's hair and potato salad down   
Rei's shirt.  
  
Rei thought he was going to die, either from embarrassment or from Kai murdering him.  
  
Kai looked more surprised than anything.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry Kai...I...I'm so clumsy...I wasn't looking where I was going..." Rei   
managed to say in a stammering tone.  
  
"Hmph." Kai said, slightly annoyed.  
  
Rei was expecting him to completely lose his temper any second.  
  
"Your bleeding." Kai said simply, nodding towards Rei's hand.  
  
Rei looked down and saw that one of the broken plates had cut his hand.  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Max came rushing into the kitchen.  
  
"What was that noise??" Max said. Stopping when he saw Kai and Rei on the floor, with food   
and broken plates around them.  
  
"Rei cut his hand, Ill deal with that, you three clean up this mess." Kai said levelly, getting   
up from the floor.  
  
He offered Rei and hand.  
  
Rei pulled himself up, wrapping his cut hand in a near-by tea towel.  
  
They headed to the bathroom where Kai found some anti-septic and a bandage.  
  
"Aren't you mad at me Kai?" Rei asked as Kai fished around for some cotton swabs to apply   
the anti-septic with.  
  
"You didn't mean to run into me did you?" Kai said flatly.  
  
"Errr, no." Said Rei.  
  
"Then Ill let it drop this time, besides I think you came out of it worse than I did." Kai said,   
slightly amused.  
  
"This might sting." Kai said as he applied the anti-septic.  
  
Rei let out an involuntary hiss as the antiseptic was applied.  
  
He watched Kai clean his hand and marvelled at how gentle, and downright...caring, Kai   
could be. His features were a picture of concentration. Rei wished he could be this close to   
Kai more often.  
  
"Can I ask you something Kai?" Rei said, feeling bold.  
  
"I guess." Kai replied distractedly.  
  
"What if you like someone, but you're not sure if they like you back. Should you tell them   
and risk having your heart broken?"  
  
Kai seemed surprised by the out-of-the-blue question. And thought a moment.  
  
"You should do what you think you have to." He replied. Rei was unable to read his tone.  
  
"Um, thanks." Rei said.  
  
Kai finished cleaning and bandaging Rei's hand and left, leaving a pondering Rei in the   
bathroom.  
  
'Well that was odd' Rei thought to himself. 'Now I'm more confused than ever, was he just   
being polite because I was hurt? Or was it something more?'  
  
"Hmph" Rei sighed 'I still have no idea what he thinks of me.'  
  
Rei didn't get any sleep that night, his inner-turmoil over Kai only grew.   
  
The next day he got up early and went for a solitary walk to clear his head.  
  
He found a bench in the park opposite the hotel and sat on it, lost in thought.  
  
He had no idea how long he'd been there but it was now mid-morning.  
  
'Ive got to tell him how I feel' Rei thought to himself 'This is just driving me crazy, I have   
to tell him, even if he ends up hating me forever, I cant keep going on like this'  
  
Rei stood up, pleased at his newfound resolution.  
  
He figured Kai would be in his hotel room since they were taking a break from training   
today.  
  
He slowly made his way back to the hotel feeling excited and apprehensive at the same   
time.  
  
He felt like his stomach was full of butterflies.   
  
He got on the elevator trying to think what he would tell Kai. He wasn't sure exactly what   
he was going to say, but decided a direct approach was best.  
  
He reached Kai's door.  
  
His heart was racing.  
  
He knocked lightly and opened it.  
  
He stopped dead in the doorway.  
  
There was Kai.  
  
And Tyson.  
  
Kissing.  
  
Kai was on the couch with Tyson next to him.   
  
They were kissing.  
  
Kai had his hand under Tyson's shirt.   
  
He looked up and saw Rei.  
  
Kai's face was one of shock.  
  
Without even thinking Rei turned and ran.  
  
He ran out the hotel and just kept running, wanting to be as far away as possible.  
  
He didn't look back. He could feel hot tears forming.   
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Muahahahaha, oh my, this is one crazy fic. ~_^  
Boy, boredom sure can make you write some weird things. I don't like how this ended up,   
but ohwell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh, thanks for all your reviews! Is this Kai x Rei or Kai x Tyson? Well you'll just have to   
read on to find out! ^^  
Oh, I only accept reviews from people logged in because I think its more personal. It's just   
me.  
I don't own beyblade blah blah.  
Now onto the story...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was night. Rei sat on a street bench, shoulders slumped, head in his hands.  
  
It was raining.  
  
He wasn't wearing a jacket and was getting very wet.  
  
He didn't care. He barely even noticed.  
  
His usually vibrant eyes were fixed on the ground in a dull stare.  
  
He couldn't go back, not after what had happened. He didn't know what he was going to   
do.  
  
He felt his face grow hot, rain washing away the tears that formed in his eyes.  
  
"Damnit Kai" he thought and sighed. He knew it wasn't Kai he was mad at, it was himself.   
His stupid feelings for Kai were tearing him apart.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
The rest of the bladebreakers were sitting around the lounge trying to figure out what had   
happened to Rei.  
  
"And he just ran off?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, he looked like he'd seen a ghost." Tyson replied.  
  
Kenny and Max had initially been surprised to learn that Kai and Tyson had been fooling   
around, but were more confused by Rei's reaction.  
  
"We should go look for him." Kenny suggested. "If we split up and search around we'll   
cover more ground."  
  
They all put on rain jackets and headed out.  
  
Tyson hated searching in the rain and dark, but was concerned for his friend.  
  
After searching for what seemed like ages Tyson knew he couldn't keep going without   
eating something. He saw a donut vendor and went and ordered a bag of cinnamon donuts.   
He put the bag inside his jacket to stop it from getting wet, he enjoyed the feeling of warm   
donuts against his chest.  
  
While he sat and ate his mind wandered. 'Why did Rei react like that?' he thought 'Was he   
just surprised by the situation? No, it seemed to be something more than that, almost as   
if...' a sudden realisation dawned on him '...almost as if what he saw broke his heart'.  
  
He stuffed another donut into his mouth whole and continued thinking. 'I don't think he'd   
have a crush on me...but Kai...' things were starting to make sense, Tyson had seen the way   
Rei sometimes started at Kai, he never thought much of it, but now it seemed to make   
perfect sense.  
  
'Oh man...' Tyson thought 'Rei walked in to see me kissing the person he loves' Tyson   
sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands. Kai and he were only fooling around, they   
had done it a few times before but it certainly wasn't love. Just a bit of harmless fun.   
Harmless until today.  
  
Tyson stood up to go put the empty donut bag in the bin. That's when he saw it. A lone   
figure sitting on a bench about 200 meters away. The small figure was hunched over so it   
was hard to tell if it was Rei, but the long pony tail made Tyson almost certain.  
  
He walked over, trying to think what he'd say to Rei.  
  
"Hey there, we were worried about you." He said, sitting next to Rei.  
  
Rei seemed like he didn't hear, then he slowly raised his head and looked at Tyson.  
  
"Go away." He said, Tyson barely able to hear him.  
  
Even in the rain Tyson saw Rei's eyes were red from crying. He knew he was right about Rei   
liking Kai.  
  
"Um, I don't know about to say this, but I think I know why you ran off." Tyson said,   
slightly nervous.  
  
Rei didn't reply.  
  
"You like Kai don't you?"  
  
Rei didn't saying anything right away, "Come to rub it in have you?" he replied eventually,   
close to tears.  
  
"No no no no, it's not like that!" Tyson replied frantically, trying to explain to his friend.  
  
"Me and Kai were just fooling around, if I had known how you felt about Kai I would never   
have done it!"  
  
"Do you love him?" Rei replied, clearly still not convinced.  
  
"I don't love him, and he certainly doesn't love me, it was just a silly spur-of-the-moment   
thing. It wont happen again!" Tyson was doing his best to convince Rei.  
  
"Why stop on my behalf?" Rei replied, a squeak in his voice indicating tears weren't far   
away.  
  
"Damnit Rei, because I value you as a friend, more than any silly thing with Kai. I don't love   
Kai and it would be stupid to lose one of my best friends over this." He sighed "I'm not   
going to tell anyone you like Kai, but you have to tell Kai how you feel."  
  
"Jesus Tyson, I was going to tell Kai how I felt when I walked in on you two!" Rei said   
through angry tears.  
  
"Oh man." Was all Tyson could think to say.  
  
"Rei, listen to me, lets go back to the hotel and get you dried off, you can be angry at me   
the rest of your life but you have to tell Kai how you feel." Tyson added, putting his arm   
around Rei and helping him up.  
  
Rei didn't fight him.  
  
"Tyson I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. For being so stupid as to think Kai would   
ever like me."  
  
Tyson was struggling to help Rei walk, he didn't seem to want to put on foot in front of the   
other. And he was a lot heavier than he looked.  
  
"Listen Rei you don't know that Kai doesn't like you, and if you don't tell him you'll   
wonder what might have been for the rest of your life. If he doesn't like you he's a jerk,   
and doesn't know what he's missing out on."  
  
Rei smiled weakly. Tyson's sentiment was right but he sure did say some stupid things.  
  
They eventually found their way back to the hotel, much to Tyson's relief.  
  
The rest of the bladebreakers were already back and waiting in the hotel room. They   
jumped up when Tyson and a wet and shivering Rei walked in.  
  
"Rei, are you all right?" Max asked with concern.  
  
"Listen guys, I think Rei needs a nice hot shower." Tyson said matter-of-factually.  
  
The others nodded and Rei went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Tyson waited until he heard the water start and went back to the others.  
  
"Look, I need you guys to do me favour and not ask any questions, ok?" Tyson said.  
  
"What are you talking about Tyson?" Asked a confused Kenny.  
  
"All of you need to leave, except Kai." Tyson gestured towards the slate haired boy.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked flatly.  
  
"Just do it, Rei...needs to, uhh...talk to you..." Tyson didn't want to spill Rei's secret.  
  
They all eventually agreed and left, leaving Kai sitting alone waiting for Rei.  
  
Rei emerged from the shower and put on a dry set of clothes, before giving his hair a quick   
brush and pulling it back into a lose ponytail.   
  
He walked out into the lounge to see Kai, alone, waiting for him. 'Jesus Tyson' Rei thought   
to himself.  
  
"Tyson said you needed to talk to me?" Kai said, not looking at Rei.  
  
"Errr..umm...yes..." Rei stammered.  
  
'Well, here it is...' Rei thought 'I finally have Kai alone, I guess I'll tell him and end my   
torture, besides, I don't know if Tyson could even keep my secret until tomorrow.'  
  
He walked over and sat next to Kai, exhaling loudly.  
  
"Kai I...I...ummm...I..." His mind was racing, his heart beating wildly.   
  
"I love you Kai." He said it. He'd actually said it.  
  
Kai's face remained impassive as ever. He looked like he was thinking.  
  
"Rei, I...I don't love you. I'm sorry."  
  
Kai stood and walked out the room leaving a shocked Rei.  
  
Rei's heart was broken. It felt like a thousand knives had been plunged into his chest. He   
didn't know how he going to go on.  
  
He curled up on the couch and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Whoa, even I felt a little sorry for Rei in this one.  
You notice how perceptive Tyson was? It surprised even me.  
Ohwell! Another cliffie for you! ~.^  
Don't throw rotten fruit at me! Things will get better, I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter for you all!  
Hmmm, I'm not sure where this chapter will go, I have a few ideas. Just know that if its sad   
then it will be for a reason.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Rei, I...I don't love you. I'm sorry."  
  
Kai heard the words coming out of his mouth and knew they were wrong. Why was he doing   
it? Why was he telling Rei he had no feelings for him?  
  
He knew why.  
  
He couldn't let anyone get close to him. Love was weakness.  
  
His heart almost broke as he walked out on Rei. But he couldn't tell him how he felt. Ever.  
  
But why?   
  
'Rei said he loved me.' Kai thought to himself. 'But I can't let myself love him back. He   
deserves better. He might be crushed now but in the long run it will be better this way.'  
  
He walked out the hotel room.   
  
He quickened his stride when he saw Tyson in the hall. He didn't feel like talking.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
All Rei knew was pain. His world had fallen apart. His life smashed and left in tiny   
discarded pieces.  
  
His body shook as he sobbed, he didn't think he would ever be able to stop.  
  
He wanted to curl up and die. Oblivion would be preferable to his pain.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson saw Kai leave the hotel room, from in the hallway where he'd been waiting, and   
knew it wasn't a good sign. It shouldn't have been that quick. He almost asked Kai what   
had happened but he was walking away too quickly.  
  
'I guess I better go check on Rei.' Tyson thought.  
  
He didn't see Rei at first. But he heard the sobbing and knew something was very wrong.   
Then he saw Rei on the couch, curled up, sobbing between heavy breaths.  
  
"Oh Rei..." Tyson said and walked over to him. He wasn't sure what to say. He sat next to   
Rei and put his hand on Rei's shaking shoulder.  
  
"Rei...what happened?" Tyson said as gently as he could. He wasn't even sure if Rei knew   
he was there.  
  
'Why am I always the one to find Rei like this??' Tyson wondered. 'Kenny or Max would   
know what to do.' He sighed.  
  
"He..he...he..s..said..he..didn't..love...m..me..." Tyson could barely make out Rei's   
words between the sobbing.  
  
"Its OK Rei..." He knew it was a pathetically inadequate thing to say, but he was lost for   
words.  
  
'Jesus Kai...' Tyson thought '...you sure can be a callous bastard sometimes.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai walked along a nameless street. His mind racing.  
  
He assured himself he'd done the right thing. But why did it feel so very wrong?  
  
He couldn't love anyone. Rei deserved better.  
  
What he did with Tyson was different. There was no meaning.  
  
He didn't love Tyson.  
  
Tyson couldn't reach him. Couldn't hurt him.  
  
He couldn't pretend with Rei. If he let himself love him he knew he would never be able to   
stop loving him. He'd get hurt, he always got hurt.  
  
Kai angrily kicked a trashcan that was in his path, watching it clatter loudly down the   
street.  
  
He stopped and put his hands against a nearby wall. Taking deep breaths.  
  
He felt flushed.  
  
He forced his eyes shut; he wasn't going let any tears escape. He was stronger than this.  
  
He slumped to the ground, resting against the wall and began to cry.  
  
'What have I done?' he though as the tears fell from his eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson had done his best to calm Rei and went to get Max and Kenny. He gave them a brief   
summary of the situation and told them not to ask any questions.  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Max walked into the hotel room expecting to see Rei on the couch like   
Tyson had said.   
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
"Uhhhh, I'll check around..." Tyson said. Rei wasn't in the kitchen. Or the bedroom. Then   
Tyson noticed the bathroom door was closed.  
  
'Phew...' Tyson thought '...probably just washing up.'  
  
He knocked gently on the door. "Rei, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
He could hear soft crying.   
  
He clenched his fists in anger when he thought what Kai had done to his friend.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was angry with himself for his show of   
emotion, though no one had even been around to see it.  
  
'Rei...' he thought '...oh Rei, what have I done to you?'   
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
He didn't know if it was just going to make things worse, or whether Rei now hated him,   
but he had to tell him.  
  
Kai started running.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei noticed Tyson had left.  
  
He knew he'd be back, probably with Kenny and Max.  
  
He didn't feel like dealing with them all right now.  
  
Gathering his strength, and taking deep breaths he walked to the bathroom and shut the   
door. Locking it.  
  
He sat on the edge of the tub and put his head in his hands.  
  
He could feel more tears coming.  
  
He couldn't stand it, the situation, his pain, life.  
  
He couldn't stand life.  
  
He looked around the bathroom scanning for something. He saw what he wanted, a   
complimentary shaver the hotel put in every bathroom.  
  
Rei picked it up and examined it. A quick twist and a bit of force and he'd got the   
razorblade out.  
  
He held it in his had. It was small, shiny, perfect.  
  
Tyson knocked on the door. Rei ignored him.  
  
He began to weep softly.  
  
He took the razorblade and put it against his wrist, he shut his eyes and pressed down,   
drawing it up his arm, making a gaping incision.  
  
He did the same with the other arm.  
  
The physical pain was comfort. His emotional pain would end soon.  
  
He collapsed to the floor. A large pool of blood surrounding him.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Please don't hate me!  
I'm sorry all right, but things are going to get better!  
I hope I'm not becoming predictable. If it is predictable is it at least interesting to read? I   
don't know if anyone actually likes this.  
When I started even I didn't think Id be torturing Rei this much, ohwell, maybe a happy   
ending is in sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all your reviews! I love getting reviews, it shows someone's actually reading this.  
Okay, so now, finally, you might get something a little happier. Your patience will be   
rewarded!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kai stood in the front of the hotel, thoroughly out of breath. He wasn't sure why he'd ran   
all the way back. Maybe to get rid of some of his frustration at himself, maybe just to be   
near Rei.  
  
He walked into the lobby and got into the elevator. The ride up seemed to take a lifetime.  
  
'Rei, please don't hate me for what I did...' he thought, he couldn't blame Rei if he hated   
him.  
  
With quick strides he left the elevator and headed for the hotel room.  
  
His entry was abrupt and Kenny and Max jumped as he flung the door open.  
  
He didn't see Tyson or Rei.  
  
"Where's Rei?" Kai said in steely tones.  
  
"Bathroom I think..." Max said, clearly he hadn't gotten his head around the whole   
situation.  
  
As Kai approached the bathroom he could see Tyson knocking heavily on the seemingly   
locked door.  
  
"Rei? REI!.." Tyson sounded frantic.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked.  
  
"Jesus Kai! Rei locked himself in there and was crying, then he stopped crying and I thought   
I heard him fall down and now it's just silent! And what do YOU care anyway, you said you   
didn't love him you bastard!"  
  
Kai was slightly taken back by Tyson's angry tone.  
  
"I...I..." was all he managed to say.  
  
"Save it for later Kai, right now we gotta see if Rei is alright!" Tyson was still   
unsuccessfully pummelling the door.  
  
"Stand back." Kai said, barley giving a startled Tyson time to move out the way before he   
rushed the door, striking it with his shoulder with his full bodyweight behind it.  
  
The door made a violent cracking sound.  
  
With a swift finishing kick the door swung open, the broken lock falling onto the tiles with   
an indignant clatter.  
  
Tyson and Kai stood shocked.  
  
Rei was lying in the middle of the bathroom floor in a pool of blood, a razor still clutched in   
his hand.   
  
Kai took two shaky steps forward and collapsed to his knees next to Rei. Rei's blood slowly   
soaking the front of his pants.  
  
He saw Rei's chest move, up and down, in shallow rapid breaths.  
  
"TYSON CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he boomed. The noise forcing a frozen Tyson into life.  
  
Kai took off his scarf and tore it in two. He wrapped each half around one of Rei's wrists,   
hoping the makeshift tourniquet would help.  
  
He picked up an unconscious Rei and held him in his arms. Rocking back and forth. He   
began to weep, his tears mixing with the sea of blood.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei opened his eyes hazily. He was in a room. A white room. This wasn't right, he was   
supposed to be dead.  
  
The world seemed to be far too bright, he blinked a few times until his vision had adjusted.  
  
It was a hospital. He was in hospital.  
  
There was a clock on the far wall. It read 1:21 AM.  
  
Rei looked around the room. Wondering how exactly he'd gotten there.  
  
The room was only basically furnished.   
  
There was a chair next to his bed, someone was in it, asleep.  
  
Rei was still hazy and it didn't register for a moment.   
  
Its Kai. Rei finally realised.  
  
Kai was leaning forward, his head resting on Rei's bed. His arms crossed beneath it. He was   
sleeping.  
  
Rei blinked. 'Am I dreaming? Why is Kai here?' he was alert now, but more confused than   
ever.  
  
He lay back, still staring at Kai, trying to remember what happened.  
  
He remembered Kai's rejection, then Tyson...then he cut his wrists...he didn't remember   
anything after that.  
  
He looked down to see his wrists had been heavily bandaged.  
  
He looked back over at Kai. He was so peaceful when he slept. His face even seemed to   
have lost its usual imposing mask.  
  
'Why is he here?' Rei was still confused. 'He made it pretty clear he didn't love me.'  
  
Rei tensed up when he remembered Kai's brutal rejection.  
  
With slight apprehension he leant down a shook Kai lightly by the shoulder.   
  
"Wake up Kai." He whispered. Not wanting to startle the slate-haired boy.  
  
Kai groaned and sat up, looking confused for a moment.  
  
"Rei, your awake." Kai seemed surprised "You know what you did was pretty stupid."  
  
Rei would have been offended by what Kai said, but Kai's tone seemed to be so   
genuinely...caring.   
  
Rei was still confused as heck.  
  
"We all thought you were going to die." Kai said, his tone heavy with worry.  
  
"I..I didn't think you'd care Kai. Why are you even here?"  
  
Kai seemed to be hurt by Rei's words.  
  
"Ummm...here..." Kai reached down to retrieve something and held out his arm, he was   
holding a small plush toy of a cat.  
  
Rei's face must have been showing his shock a little too much.   
  
"Just take it. It was Max's stupid idea." Kai snapped.  
  
Rei took the small toy and placed it in his lap. He wasn't sure if the whole world had gone   
crazy.  
  
"Kai, you...you...said...you...didn't....why are you here?" Rei couldn't think straight.  
  
Kai paused and looked like he was going to say something, then stopped.  
  
He leant forward and paused again, indecision on his face, then with a swift motion kissed   
Rei. Pressing his lips against Rei's mouth.  
  
Rei's mind raced. Why was Kai kissing him?  
  
They separated gasping.  
  
They stared into each others eyes, both wondering what had just happened.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Kai said "Its late, Id better leave."   
  
He stood and walked out of the room, leaving a still very confused Rei.  
  
Rei watched him walk out. He didn't know what to make of what had just happened. He   
could still taste Kai on his lips.  
  
His picked up the small plush cat and hugged it to his chest. It smelled like Kai. He must   
have been holding it for a while.  
  
Rei let out a frustrated sigh and realised how tired he felt.  
  
He shut his eyes and was asleep in moments, still hugging the plush toy.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Well, there you have it. Was that nicer? Are you all happy now? ^_^  
I figured you'd had enough of me torturing Rei, although he's still kinda tortured in this   
one, but in a better way.  
  
If you want the next chapter ASAP then hit the little 'review' button, OK!  
  
I really do appreciate every one of your reviews, Id like to thank Lady Zephyros, Kawaii Kai   
and Android 71 for reviewing EVERY chapter! Gosh, thanks! I love you guys!   
OK OK Ill settle down. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't really have anything to say, except keep those reviews coming. Yeah, and don't sue   
me and all that, I don't own anything. Nothing at all!  
  
***********************************************  
  
It was late. The city was sleeping; solitary figures roamed the streets, cars rushing to   
unknown destinations drove along the road. A lone slate-haired boy watched them all go   
past as he walked slowly along the footpath.  
  
Kai was making his way back to the hotel. He watched the world go past, wishing things   
could be simpler.  
  
He wasn't good at emotions and stuff, and kissing Rei had been difficult for him.   
  
'I couldn't even bring myself to say I Love You' he thought.   
  
At least Rei didn't hate him outright.  
  
He wondered what he was going to say to his team-mates, Tyson had been most curious as   
to why Kai had refused to leave Rei's side, no doubt he attributed it to guilt, which wasn't   
totally wrong.  
  
Tyson had been extremely angry with him for hurting Rei; Kai wasn't sure how he'd react   
when he told him what he felt for Rei.  
  
It usually wasn't his style to tell his teammates his personal thoughts and feelings, but Rei   
would inform them of the kiss no doubt, and he knew they all blamed him for what Rei did,   
even if it was less vocal than Tyson.  
  
Kai was thankful they had all gone to bed when he walked into the hotel room, he didn't   
feel like dealing with them right away.  
  
He walked over to the couch and sat down, doing his best to get comfortable on the lumpy   
piece of furniture. He pulled a throw over himself and shut his eyes. He still felt awful   
about what he'd done to Rei, and the future was anything but clear.  
  
He soon slipped into a deep dreamless sleep, his problems leaving him for at least a short   
time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei was awakened by a nurse opening the curtains in his room, letting in the brilliant   
morning light. He squinted against it for a moment.  
  
There was something in his arms. A small plush toy.  
  
He looked at the animal, confused for a moment. Then he remembered Kai had given it to   
him, or did he dream it? The small cat smiling up at him with its fuzzy face seemed to   
indicate last night had actually happened.  
  
Rei remember the kiss. Had Kai really kissed him?  
  
The nurse saw his bemused expression and came to his bedside.  
  
"You lost a lot of blood yesterday, don't be surprised if you feel a little weak." She said   
with a caring smile.  
  
Rei nodded and looked at the cat again.  
  
The nurse saw the small toy and smiled, "Your friend must really care for you." She said.  
  
Rei blushed.  
  
"Just buzz if you need anything, OK?" The nurse said and left Rei to his thoughts.  
  
Rei looked out the window.  
  
The sun had been up a while, making the cloud-streaked sky a dull satin colour, it reminded   
Rei of Kai's scarf.  
  
'Kai kissed me...' he thought '...after he said he didn't love me.'  
  
Rei frowned, he still wasn't sure what it all meant. He would speak with Kai later.  
  
Yes, there'd always be time to speak with Kai later.  
  
His frown vanished as he hugged the small plush toy, and remember Kai's warm kiss.  
  
He smiled and drifted back into a light sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyson was standing over Kai.  
  
Kai opened his eyes sleepily to see the raven-haired boys angry face.  
  
"Look who's awake." Tyson spat venomously.  
  
"Tyson, don't..." Max said, pleading.  
  
It seemed like Tyson was in the mood for an argument.  
  
"No Max, I thought about this all night, what Kai did to Rei sucks!" Tyson was mad now.  
  
Kai was barley awake, and Tyson's outburst threatened to make his first conversation of   
the day a hostile one.  
  
"Tyson you don't know what you're talking about." Kai said coldly, rubbing his eyes as he   
got off the couch.  
  
"Look you jerk, Rei's my friend and YOU hurt him!" Tyson stabbed a finger at Kai's chest.  
  
"Shut up Tyson, we'll discuss it after breakfast." Kai said, pushing Tyson's hand away.  
  
Tyson seemed to be infuriated by this. "Jesus Kai, Rei tried to kill himself because of what   
you said, do you even know what you did? DO YOU!?"  
  
Kai was getting very angry with the dark haired boy.  
  
"Answer me Kai!" Tyson grabbed Kai by the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up Tyson! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Kai said, spinning around to   
face Tyson.  
  
"Fuck you Kai, you don't care about anyone but yourself do you!" Tyson yelled into the   
slate haired boys face.  
  
"I'm warning you Tyson..." Kai was shaking with rage.  
  
"You're a self-centred prick Kai!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Kai had about all he could take.  
  
He swung at Tyson with all the force he could muster.  
  
His fist struck Tyson on the side of the head, sending him toppling backwards over the   
coffee table.  
  
There was a terrible silence.  
  
Tyson lay sprawled on the floor. He began to groan.  
  
Kenny eventually broke the silence, "Just leave Kai, you both need to cool down." He said   
shakily.  
  
Tyson continued to groan and Max looked close to tears.  
  
Kai turned and walked out the door, still furious. About Tyson, about the situation, about   
letting himself lose control like that.  
  
He thundered into the street, pushing startled pedestrians aside. Why did everything have   
to be such a mess?  
  
He made to cross the road still bind with fury. He didn't see the car coming the other way.  
  
Kai looked up, but it was far too late. With the sound of the car horn blaring and the   
screech of brakes the car hit Kai.  
  
He was thrown backwards onto the pavement, his body landing with a horrible wet thud.  
  
He lay unconscious on the cold pavement. Blood began to pour from a deep gash on his   
head.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Well you knew something was coming didn't you, and there you have it. This is getting hard   
to write, but as long as you want me to continue I will. ^_^  
Things might start getting hectic for me soon, so I'm sorry if I don't update that often.   
You'll just have to put up with my evil cliffies. Hahaha. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've had a serious case of writers block, and what   
with all the changes FF.net has been going through, well anyway heres the latest chappy,   
enjoy!  
*****************************************************************  
It was early afternoon.  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Max stood outside Rei's hospital room. Tyson was fidgeting nervously.   
They weren't sure how they were going to tell Rei about what happened to Kai. They had   
nominated Kenny to tell him almost by default, since Max was close to tears and Tyson was   
still racked with guilt.  
  
They weren't sure how Rei would take the news about Kai, for all they knew he now hated   
Kai.  
  
Rei saw his fellow team mates walk in and knew immediately something was wrong. They   
all looked awful. And Tyson had a large bruise on his cheek. Kai was not with them.  
  
"Morning Rei, how are you feeling?" Max asked, his voice quivering.  
  
"Um, better...thanks." Rei wasn't sure if they were simply feeling awkward around him   
because of what happened or if it was something else.  
  
"Tyson, what happened to you?" Rei asked, puzzled by the bruise on his face.  
  
"I..um...umm..." Tyson said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"I guess we better tell you..." Kenny started "...Kai and Tyson got in an argument this   
morning, Kai hit Tyson and walked out..."  
  
"He what?? What were you arguing about?" Rei interrupted Kenny.  
  
"That's not all Rei..." Kenny was talking very quietly "...it seems when Kai stormed out he   
was...in an accident...he was hit by a car Rei."  
  
Rei was shocked. For a moment he couldn't speak, after a long pause he eventually   
managed to ask, "Is he all right?"  
  
"He's in the Intensive Care Unit...he took a nasty blow to the head, he hasn't regained   
consciousness, the doctors don't know if he'll make it." Kenny said slowly and purposefully.  
  
The room was silent for what seemed like hours. None of them making eye contact with   
Rei.  
  
It was Tyson who eventually spoke. "Rei, it stinks what Kai did to you, but I never meant   
for this to happen..." He trailed off.  
  
Rei looked at Tyson. He paused for a moment, and then began hyperventilating. "Oh god,   
you argued about me didn't you...you yelled at Kai because you thought he hurt me...oh   
god..." Rei was shaking.  
  
"Rei you tried to kill yourself because of what Kai did to you!" Tyson was unsure about his   
friends reaction.  
  
"No, Tyson you don't understand..." Rei said between shaky breaths "...Kai stayed with me   
last night until I woke up, then he gave me this" Rei held up the small plush cat Kai had   
given him "and he kissed me...he kissed me Tyson, I think he likes me."  
  
Tyson froze. His face displaying a look of utter shock. "He, he...he what?" Tyson said   
shakily.  
  
"He kissed me Tyson." Rei was almost in tears.  
  
"Oh god." A mortified Tyson got up and ran out the room.  
  
"I better go after him." Kenny said and set off after the dark haired boy.  
  
Max and Rei were left in the room in an awkward silence.  
  
Max walked slowly over to the bed where his distraught friend was and sat next to him.   
"Um, I don't really know what to say, but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here,   
okay Rei?" He tried to give the white tiger a cheerful smile, but it was forced.  
  
Max looked at his friend, feeling helpless.  
  
"Why does everything have to be such a mess?" Rei said, Max had to strain to make out the   
words.  
  
Max moved closer to Rei and put his arm around him. Squeezing his shoulder lightly.   
  
Rei didn't have any strength left and began to sob. He reached out an arm and clutched at   
Max's shirt, burying his face in the blonde boys chest.  
  
Max knew he could little but try to comfort Rei, so he just put his arms around him and let   
him cry.  
  
Max just held Rei for some time, his shirt wet with his team mates tears. Eventually Rei   
cried himself to sleep, still being held by the blonde haired boy.  
  
Rei woke some hours later. Max had stayed with him, and had dozed off. He looked so   
peaceful that Rei decided to let him sleep. Carefully removing his arms from Max, he got   
out of the bed.   
  
He knew what he had to do and it was probably better he was alone.  
  
He got dressed and made his way through the hospital. He knew roughly where the   
intensive care unit was and after questioning a few nurses he found where Kai was.  
  
His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he stood outside Kai's room, he had no   
idea what to expect inside, so summoning all his courage he opened to door and walked in.  
  
He almost collapsed when he saw Kai. It was like a punch in the stomach.  
  
Kai was lying on a bed, his head heavily bandaged, tubes going into his arms, and a large   
bandage on his side. He was covered in bruises and cuts. He looked so small, so fragile.  
  
It was all so terribly real.  
  
It broke Rei's heart to see their strong leader like this.  
  
With shaky steps he made his way over to Kai's bedside. Luckily there was chair right   
beside it because Rei's legs threatened to stop working at any moment.  
  
He did nothing but stare at Kai for some time.  
  
He wasn't on a ventilator, so Rei assumed that was a good sign. The room was silent except   
for the constant beep of heart rate monitor Kai was hooked up to.  
  
Rei felt lost, so helpless to see Kai like this.  
  
Rei wondered if this was how Kai felt when he found him with his wrists cut. He wasn't   
even sure it was Kai who found him; did he remember Kai holding him in his arms?  
  
"Damnit Kai, don't leave me." Rei whispered, he could feel the tears coming.  
  
He leant forward and as gently as he could he stroked Kai's battered face.   
  
Even with all his cuts and bruises Rei still marvelled at his beauty.  
  
He couldn't bear to apart from Kai ever again. With great care he got on the bed next to   
Kai, laying himself down very carefully, as not to hurt the slate haired boy.  
  
The bed was large, so he was able to lie next to Kai quite easily.  
  
He gently tilted Kai's head to face his own and lightly kissed him.  
  
"I love you Kai." He whispered, and began to cry.  
  
He rested his head against Kai's shoulder, and carefully wrapped his arm around Kai's   
waist.  
  
He felt something stir. It was Kai.  
  
Rei sat up and looked down at him. Kai moved slowly, his eyes twitching.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and saw Rei, he looked confused.  
  
A smile came over Rei's face, as one of his tears fell on Kai's cheek.  
  
"..R...R.ei.?" Kai said croakily.  
  
Rei leant down and very carefully kissed Kai on the mouth.  
  
Kai winced from an unseen pain, but relaxed, letting the white tiger kiss him.  
  
Rei gazed into his beautiful crimson eyes.  
  
Kai reached up his arm and ran his hand though Rei's hair, though he immediately regretted   
it, wincing with pain.  
  
"I love you Rei." Kai said. It was almost a silent whisper.  
  
Rei smiled and lay next to him, gently leaning his body against Kai's. He delicately placed   
his arm over Kai's chest and buried his face in Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Lets get some sleep." He said, and began to purr.  
************************************************************************  
  
  
...the end? I don't know, I need to end it sometime and this just seems like such a perfect   
moment. I don't think I need to explain every little thing, why not just leave it at this?   
Mmmmm? 


End file.
